


embers

by humancorn



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Smut Without Plot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn
Summary: Gimli & Legolas cuddle after a long day. Fluff & Smut.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 47
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020 ADVENT CALENDAR





	embers

It was dark now, even with the low glow of the fire lending them a small bit of light in the cold winter night. And even though Gimli had said aloud at least five times now that he was going to get up and tend to the dying fire, he was still lying in Legolas’ arms. Gimli’s face was pressed into his chest, his eyes closed, arms wrapped securely around Legolas’ middle, making absolutely no move to get up and actually tend to the fire. 

Which suited Legolas just fine, if you asked him. There was a thick wool blanket draped over both of them and the warmth from their combined body heat was more than enough to keep them comfortable as the moon began to rise high in the sky. 

Legolas pressed a kiss into Gimli’s hair and Gimli returned the favor by moving ever-so-slightly to peck a kiss to the exposed skin of his neck. He pulled Gimli closer,  _ if that was even possible,  _ and let out a long, content sigh. 

“Are we sleeping here?” Legolas asked, smoothing a hand up Gimli’s back until it came to rest at the crook of his neck. Gimli didn’t answer, choosing to bury his face further into the elf’s chest instead. “When there is a bed less than five feet away?” Legolas continued, a fond smile tugging at his lips. 

Gimli grunted and tightened his grip around his waist, pressing Legolas harder into the back of the couch - a move that had Legolas’ cock twitching in interest, because even if he was tired and comfortable, Gimli manhandling him made heat pool in his gut like nothing else. 

Gimli could almost certainly feel him stiffen, being pressed together as close as they were, and his suspicions were only confirmed when Gimli let out a low chuckle and ground harder into him, eliciting a soft gasp from the elf. 

Legolas hooked his leg around Gimli’s and swiftly flipped them so that Gimli came to lie on top of him, the friction of the movement waking him further and making his blood sing. Gimli cupped his cheek and pulled him up for a searing kiss as his other hand made swift work of his leggings. They broke apart only for a moment as Gimli pulled his leggings down just enough to free his cock, clever, calloused fingers wrapping around him not a moment later. 

Legolas couldn’t help but smile into the next kiss, catching sight of the long-forgotten fire out of the corner of his eye, where not even embers still smoldered, and thought that perhaps sleeping on the couch would not be too bad after all. 


End file.
